Witchs&Werewolfs
by Anna Zee
Summary: Anna Call isn't your avrage teen. Join her, the wolf Pack and more friends on a journy of a life time. Watch the friendship of two diffrent creatures grow and as they work together to save their worlds. And as Anna and Seth fight for their love. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

WITCH'S&WOLF'S

IN...

Hello my name is Anna Call, I'm 16 years old, I have tan skin, light purple eyes and long black hair with purple highlights. I'm half Irish on my dad's side half Native American on my mom's side, my mom and dad have just died and I'm going to live with Daniel and Mary Call because they are my leagal gardiuns, on the LaPush rez, I'm really glad that I'm going back to LaPush, it's been four years since I've seen my friends Quil, my cousin Embry, Jarred, Kim, Rachel, Rebecca, Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, Emily, Colin, Bradey, Bella and Jacob.

I rember how Jacob really had the hots for her and how Bella had the hots for him but they would never addmit it. But,I'm not the same as I was four years ago... One night I started to feel really weaird and my almond coulerd eyes suddenly turned light purple, my hair got longer and darker... The weairdist thing that happened was my whole body started glow and these glowing red tattoo's spread out all over my arms aswell. They were in a very old form of Connact Irish.

I later found out that these are the symtoms of becoming a witch! My dad told me the story of my great great great grandmother... Again...

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Did I ever tell you the story of your great,great,great grandmother, Aoife O'Neil?" My dad asked._

_"Four million times" I answerd._

_"Well... Anyway... She was belived to be a Witch... And don't freak out on us..But, honey.. your a Witch." He said._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

I was a very good at the whole spells, charms, potions and flying thing.. I also found out that Irish witchs don't fly on brooms, only English witchs and wizards do, or for quiddich. I found out that Irish witchs fly on fucking FIRE BREATHING DRAGONS!

But they are very gentle to me and the other witchs,when I got to choose I was looking at all these eggs and all of the names of there breeds until fianaly I found my little Morra, she's a Irish Dimond Head, she was so small I felt like it was my job to protect her. But when they go into battle with us they are skilled fighters... But the elders told me that I was in danger. That Death and his follwers, The Death Eaters **(AN: Ders no Voldimort in dis 1 and Harry is not the chosen one and he still has his parents.)** were after me because I was of great use to them, they wanted me to join them because I was chosen to defeat Death and his follwers, they wanted me because I was a very powerful ali, and they found my mom and dad... I will rember that night for the rest of my life...

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Anna! Go, hide!" Those were the last words my mother said, there was such fear in there eyes. Then Death killed my mom and dad with the killing curse. _

_"MOM, DAD!" I shouted, but I was too late, my mom and dad were dead. Death was comming twards me. I was so angery, I took out my wand, I was never good with anger even before I changed, with that I completely lost control... Then I blacked out.. When I woke up I was told that my mom and dad were dead._

_"Well at least Death is gone." I was very proud of myself for killing that monster._

_My best friend Adam O'Connor was sitting beside me and then he spoke..."Anna... Yes it's good that he's gone... But.. His mate was a woman called Victoria.. She is a vampire.. She was very angery that you killed her mate. And she has the book of spirits so she can bring him back. Your in grave danger.. And also... When you lost conntrol you.. You made a connection with him.." I stared at him in shock. "She left a note for you..." He said as he handed me the note..._

_Dear Anna,_

_You will pay for what you have done._

_Now that you are now connected to him we will have a better chance to get you..._

_Mark my words Anna,__You will become one of us!_

_Victoria._

_End of flashback..._

I will never forget that note she left.. After my show down with Death, only escaping with a mark/scare on the side of my neck, I became more distant with the people I care about, No one will ever be harmed because of me again.. But it's in the past. I just need to be careful I don't wan't my friends to get hurt..

So hear I am, at the airport and I'm waiting to be picked up, if your wondering how I'm goining to be able to keep my dragon, well, you see witchs and all the other supernatural creatures live in another rellm. So I can use my magic to open the portal to rellm! So I'll be able to see my friends and consult with the Elders on what were going to do about Victoria and her bringing back Death. As I was sitting with my cat, Midnight, in her travle box purring loudly. I stuck my fingers in the openings of the cage and stroked her silky black 2 minutes I smelled something**( can smell diffrent supernatureal beings! Cool huh..)**..It wasen't human... Pixie,no... Nymph,no... Vampire... No,thank God!...WAIT!...Werewolf!WHAT THE! Just then three tall men with black cropped hair and tan skin held up a sign for Anna Call. OMFG! My poor friends! Now their lives are at stake 'cause Victoria is a powerful vampire who HATES werewolfs who get in the way!FUCK! I walked over to them.

**OOOOOHHHHH!CLIFFY!GO ME! DON'T KILL ME 'CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND ALSO!**

**REVIEWS=CHAPTERS **

**I'M ALSO HAVIN A COMP!**

**YOU CAN GET PUT INTO THE STORY AS A WITCH!**

**AND HAVE ONE OF THE PACK IMPRINT ON ****YOU ****OR ONE OF THE WIZARDS FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!(NO SAM, JARED, JACOB OR QUIL!THEY HAVE IMPRINTS! AND NO HARRY OR RON! R&H H&G!)**

**THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA GO...**

**YOU PUT IN WHAT PACK MEMBER OR WIZARD YOU WANT FOR AN IMPRINT OR TO FALL IN LOVE WITH, AND WHAT YOU WANT YOUR NAME TO BE AND WHAT YOUR GONNA LOOK LIKE AND WHAT YOU PERSONALITY IS LIKE AND THE AGE YOU WANT TO BE!**

**SO REVIEW! AND ALSO FOR MY FRIENDS**

**I'LL PUT ****JASPER CLONES**** FOR ALL OF YOU IN IT!**

**YOUR ALSO IN IT AS WITCHS!**

**YOUR MY BFFS! LUV YAS!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WITCH'S & WEREWOLF'S**

**~#~THIS OUGHT TO BE FUN~#~**

**~#ANNA POV#~**

As I walked over to my friends I was thinking about if I should tell them what I am, and that I know what they are. I fianaly decided that I would tell them, it was safer that way for them to now. But I'll tell them when we get to the Rez.

"Ummmm...Hey guys..." I said in a very small voice. I was worried about what they would think of me, since I don't look the same as I used to four years ago...

They all turned to me and the minute they saw me their mouths hit the floor.

"Anna?" They all wispered.

"Ya..It's me." I said.

"Anna!" Embry shouted and ran over to me and embraced me in his long arms and crushing me to his chest, I'm glad I have my witch strength. After Embry put me down everyone came over to see me.

"Anna! It's great to see you!" Sam said.

"Ya! We missed you Anna!" Quil shouted.

"I missed you guys to!" I said pulling every one into a group hug.

"Anna...Can't...Breath!" They all shouted.

I suddenly rembered my witch strength! They were probbaly thinking that it's weird for me to be that strong and still be human. When I let them go they stared at me, bewilderd about how I could be that strong.

"Umm.. Guys.. Theres some stuff I wanna talk about when we get back to the Rez..."

They all nodded and we went to Jacob's Rabbit.

"OMG Jake!It's done!" I shouted.

"Yep! It took a while but I got it done." He said proudly.

"Well I wish I could ride in it with you guys but I was able ship my baby over here so I'll follow you guys." I said.

"What kind of car is it?" Embry asked.

"Well it's sort of a Moterbike."I answerd.

Again their mouths droped to the floor.

"Were did you get it and what maker is it?" Sam asked.

"Acully I built it myself, and it's an old Harley Sprint, it was a bit of a challenge to get it working but me and the lads got it working." I explaned. Oh I rember Jim Dalis, Tom Murrphy, John Nickles, Adam O'Connor, Rick Wallis, Joey Beccs, Daina O'Harra, Trisha and Tara Hillton, Linda Sullavan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger and me every day we would work on our moterbikes and we all loved spending time together, I'm very glad that they all turned into witchs and wizards. So I'll still be able to see them by tellaporting into their rellm every night and we can still hang out like we always do in Hogsmeade at The Three Brooms and get a butter beer, or Honeydukes sweet shop and get some licourise wands, Ice Mice, Honey coulored toffee, Sugar Imps, Chocoballs, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lolliepops, Acid pops, Sugar quills and Bertie Botts Every Flaviour Beans, Jim once got a ear wax and boogie bean all in one! Or we would go to Zonko's Joke Shop, Ron once bought a love potion to make Hermionie fall in love with him! It was all ok... until he ran out of love potion and got beat up by Hermionie! Sometimes we'ed go to Diagon Alley and go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour and grab a sunde and talk to Florean and stuff.

"So... you guys can go a head and I'll follow, Kay?"I asked.

"Sure, the guys are absulity dieing to see you!" Quil said.

"Cool, so hows 'bout I make my famous Mac'n'Cheese and we'll talk 'cause there's some stuff I wanna tell you.."

"Well if your famous Mac'n'Cheese is there I'm so there!" Sam shouted.

"YES! Your Mac'n'Cheese!" Embry exclamed.

"That's one of the things I missed when when you left." Jacob said.

"Oh please! Thats the only things you missed when I left!" I said earning some laughter from Sam, Quil and Embry and a mock hurt reaction Jacob.

"Ya, ya, ya."He grumbled.

So I put my bags and Midnight in the Rabbit because I wasn't able to carry them on my moterbike.

"Oh yeah! Is it ok that I brought my cat?" I asked.

"Sure! It's fine. Sue loves cats." Said Embry

After a while I fianaly saw my old home witch is now my new home. La Push.

But it will never be my real home, not like Ireland is.


	3. Chapter 3

\~*~WITCH'S&WEREWOLF'S~*~/

\*~*IMPRINT*~*/

So here I am. Back in La Push. All I can say is. WOW. Nothing has changed! First beach is still the same, the weather is still the same, and hopefuly everyone I knew when I was a kid is still here.

Fianally we arrived at the Clearwaters'... I just haven't agusted to calling it 'my house' yet. Ireland has and always will be MY HOME.

God I will miss the landscapes of Kilkenny, I'll miss the fields and all the Irish wild life, Oh how I will miss the taste of the freshly baked bread comming from`Mrs. Doyle's house when she invites us in for some tea and bread, Oh I will miss when Mr. Healy sits us down and lights his pipe and tells us the legends of the worriors of the the north, they were a group of witchs and wizards who protect Ireland from the evil forces like the ansestors of Death and The Death Eaters, I always loved those stories of there adventures and battles, I'll miss playing the faviourite Irish pass time, hurling, the sound of the hurly whacking the slitor into the net. Oh how I will miss Ireland...

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Anna!" I looked over to see who called my name.

When I looked I saw Kim, Emily and Leah all screaming and running over to me. I soon was doing the same.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Kim yelled. And I meen YELLED! She's still her bubbley self. I couldn't have her hurt. If Victoria came and hurt her, god I'd... I never want her to not be her bubbley self!

"I can't beleive your here!" Emily squeeled. Her face was still as beautiful as it had been four years ago, I could never imagine her face haveing a scar, espeaically if it was Victoria's fault, I could never live with myself if I had brought her upon Emily.**(AN.I made Emily with out the 'll see why later on in the story)**

"You look so diffrent! I meen, last time you were here you had almond couloured eyes! And now their light PURPLE! And your cloths! Lord! You look like a punky goth!" Leah said. She has always scolded me for being an outsider. But she loves me and dosen't want me to feel diffrent! I woud never want her to be hurt, it would kill me!**( Leah isn't a werewolf. Kay? She's Embry's imprint.)**

"And like Kim said... OMG OMG OMG OMG! Anna is that you!" Bella shouted. She was like my sister, she knew what it was like to feel like you don't belong here. If she was hurt, I swear I would rip and burn Victoria so slowly and painfully that she will be begging for mercy!

"Ya guys it's me..." I said very quietly. I'm sooooo scared of what they'll think of me when I tell them that I'm a witch.

All of a sudden Seth walked out to see me, the minute our eyes met I felt like their was nothing more important to me than Seth, like he was the one, my other half and..WAIT! HOLEY SHIT! He just imprinted on me! OH SNAP!

**Sorry bout de short chapter! I didn't get enough time to write a longer one!:'(**

**But ANYWAY.**

**I hope you like my story so far! I promise there will be action in chapter 4!**

**And hello to, Rainbow-Socks-Girlie and Skitzo Vamp!**

**I just wanted to recomend Skitzo Vamp's FanFic. 'Emmet's Obbession Twist' or one of her Joker fic's, you know? Joker? BatMan's Foe? Or a better description, CREAPY DUDE WITH THE MOST FUCKED UP MIND AND SCARS ON HIS FUCKED UP FACE! Sorry to Joker fan's, but he SCARES ME SHITLESS! **

**rEvEiWS=UPdaTeS! I want 10 reveiws before I update**

**LuV Y'All!**

**FROM: Anna Zee. ByEeeeeEEEE XXX;) Luv Y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

~*~WITCH'S&WEREWOLF'S~*~

~#~!JUST GREAT!~#~

ANNA POV.

Oh Great! I just got imprinted by my FUCKING BEST FRIEND! I have a feeling someone up there in heaven dose NOT like me very much!

"Holy shit.." Both Seth and I said.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Murmmerd to my self. Oh shit! I forgot about wolf hearing! SNAP!

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Guys, I need to talk to you.. It's important..." I said.

"Ok..." They all said and entered the house.

We all went to the lounge, everyone took a seat I sat down and of course Seth sat right next to me.

"So what is it Anna?" Sam asked.

"Just promise me you won't think any diffrent of me." I said.

"Anna! We could _never_ think diffrent of you! Your the sweetest, kindest and most loveing person we know!" Emily shouted. Bless her heart.

"Well I'm not the same as I was 4 years ago... I've changed into something that many people consider and evil creauture..." I started off.

"Well after I left.. I-I..." God why is this so hard to explain? "Look I'll show you." I said then I got up and closed my eyes, I started to glow. Then I opened my eyes and pulled up the sleves to show them my marks. When I did everyone gasped. They were shineing red. Like they always do.

"Anna... What are you?" Sam asked.

"People have called us by diffrent names over the centureys, Demons, Healers, Warriorrs, Fairy Woman at one stage and now we are known as... Witchs."

They stared at me in shock.

"And I know that the guys are Werewolfs. And about Seth imprinting on me. Wasn't expecting _that _to happen."I said.

"WOW!" They all said in union.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Why are you like this?" Quil asked.

"Thats the part were you will think I'm a monster after I tell you." It was true. I took a deep breath and started to explane.

"A wizard called Death is a leader of a very evil group of witchs and wizards called 'Death Eaters', he wants to rule both mortal and supernatureal worlds... And I was... Chosen at birth to distroy Death and his followers. And, well he gave me a choice. Join him, or die.. The elders tryed to hide me from him but.." Tears were in my eyes at this point.

"But he found me and my mom and dad... He killed them... I got so angery that when he came towards me I... We fought and our power conected.. I weakened him.. Now his mate, Victoria is going to restore his power and they will try to either kill me or make me join.. When he is restored of his power it will be hard to kill him.. You can only kill a witch or wizard if they a stabed threw the heart with a silver dagger or the killing curse... " I didn't tell them the danger of trying to stab him threw the heart..

"Now every thing is fucked up since the dule Death and I had.. I was so sure of not joining and now... Now I'm connected to him. I've been acting like him, thinking like him... I becomming a monster... Becomming.. Him..." I said.

"Anna..." Kim said.

"Your a-wha? I meen like...Ummm?" Said Quil. For the first time in his life he was speechless.

"You think I'm a monster don't you..." Tears filled my eyes.

"No! You could NEVER be a monster! We're just... Shocked.." Said Bella.

"Look, I'm gonna go out for a minuite..." I said as I walked out.

"Anna! Wait up!" Seth called.

I was about to enter the woods, I need to fly, I call for Morra and we'll fly for a little bit, to clear my head.

"Yeah?" I asked Seth.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To fly, I clears my mind and helps me think." I told him.

"C-could I come with you?" He asked.

"Sure!" I was thrilled he wanted to come with me. Morra's in for a shock.

"So, where's your broom?" He asked.

I started to laugh at him. He'll shit him self when I tell him we fly on the backs of dragons.

"What?" He said.

"We don't fly on brooms silly! We fly on dragons!" I said while laughing.

"WHAT! FUCKIN' DRAGONS! HOLY SHIT DUDE!" He yelled.**(sorry!;) couldn't resist! you need a bit of South Park in your storys!;))**

"What... You scared?" I asked in a baby voice.

"N-no I'm-I'm not scared!" He was trying to be a tough guy huh? The tough guy thing is gonna disapear when he gets a look at Morra.

"Alright.. Stand back! Morra is a little bit ummm... Snappy when it comes to werewolfs." I told him.

I put up my hand and called her in my native language, Irish.

"Morra! Teacht! Riachtanais do máistir leat! Bímis ag eitilt agus troid!" I called.

"What dose that mean? What you just said?" Seth asked.

"It means 'Morra! Come! Your master needs you! Let us fly and fight! Thats what it means." I told him.

"Cool! So, do you always have to speak Irish, when you are with you kind?" He asked.

"No. We really only use it for calling our dragons or curses and spells." I answered.

Suddenly Morra landed infront of us, Seth nearly jumped out of his skin. When Morra saw Seth she quickly went into defence position and stood over me ready to attack. Seth started to back away.

"It's ok." I told him. He stayed put and didn't move. I turned to Morra and soothed her.

"Morra! Ní ionsaí! Seas síos! Tá sé ina chara. Fanacht."(Translasion: Morra! Do not attack! Stand down! He is a friend. Stay!) I said. She stoped and layed down. I stroked her head.

"Wow!" Seth said.

"She just needs time to get used to you and the others.. So, lets go! Hop on!" I said while climbing onto Morra's back.

"O-ok..." He said. I helped him on.

"Hold on tight!" I said.

Seth held onto my waist.

"Morra! San eitilt! Anois!" (Translation: Morra! To the air! Now!) I told her, then we took off.

We were flying! It was my faviourite part of being a witch.

We started flying over the cliffs in LaPush, Seth's arms left my waist and spread them out `like a bird and he laughed.

"This is great!" Seth shouted.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I love it too! It's the best thing about bein-" I was cut off by Seth pressing his lips to mine, I felt light headed and I kissed back then pulled away. Our foreheads rested against each others.

"I've wanted to do that ever since we were 11!" He laughed.

I laughed along with him. After a long while of flying I got Morra to land and go back to the others.

Seth grabed my hand.

"Anna. I don't care that your dangerous, I don't care that you are connected to this Death dude, all I want is you, and you are NOT a monster." Seth said, He started to lean in, then his soft lips met mine. His hands entangled in my hair and my arms sliped around his neck.

After a long and passionate kiss his forhead rested against mine again.

"I love you Anna Call." He said sweetly.

"I love you too Seth Clearwater." I said back.

All of a sudden there was a chill in the air and a weaird smell and it felt like pain and death was near... Oh god... Death Eaters...

"Seth! Run!" I shouted. I pushed him away.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Seth listen to me. You have to run, run back to the house and wait for me ok. Now go!" I said.

"NO! Not if your in danger Anna! I can't leave you!" He said shakeing me by my shoulders.

"I can't lose anyony else! I can't let you Seth! They'll kill you!" I shouted. Oh no they where comming closer.

"I'm sorry..." I said, I pressed my lips to his.

"Please... Anna.. I-" He was cut off by someone laughing. I knew that laugh any where.

"Bellatrix." I said with venom in my voice.

"Oh how lovely to see you Anna.. And who have we here, a young wolf I see." She said getting closer.

"Seth.. Run now." I said and pushed him away. He ran away and I turned to Bellatrix.

This woman took away a lot of important people to me. She killed my Grandparents and God mother, Lesslie Black. My God father, Sirius Black escaped.**(AN: Sirius is Anna's God father in this story. Kay? And I made Lesslie up. Harry's God parents are Mr&Mrs. Weasely.)**

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well my dear, I can do things I set my mind to." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh you know what I want, I want you to be one of us." She answered.

"I'll never be one of you! NEVER!" I shouted.

"Oh. What a pitty, you would have done great as a Death Eater..." She said. All of a sudden she pulled out her wand from under her raven black cloak. I pulled out mine after.

"Oh good! You know how to dule! Perfect! I don't like easy wins." She said.

"Silencio!" I shouted. The spell casted out of my wand but she dogged it.

"Spupify!" She yelled. Oh no! She hit me.

"Hahaha! You might want to watch your self Anna, you could get hurt." She taunted.

"Aguamenti!" The water flew out of her wand with great force and hit me and I rammed into a tree.

"Silencio!" It hit me again. It felt like a firey knife ripped threw my arm. I cried out in pain.

Seth was gone to get the others thank god. I never want him to see me like this.

"Crucio!" No. The tourure curse, God the pain was unbareable.

"Crucio!" The pain increassed.

"C'mon! Get up and fight! Ha! Just as I thought, weak! Just like your poor little defenceless God Mother." She mocked.

That was it! I got the strength to get up, my wand in my hand.

"_Baby girl.. We're here... You are can defeat her. Do it for us._" It was my fathers voice! I did as I was told and cast at her.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. Her wand flew out of her hand.

"Fiendfyre!" I yelled, the fire sent her flying in to a tree.

"I will be back! And Death will return and mark my words Anna! You will become one of us!" And with a click of her fingers she vanished into a thick purple fog.

My energy was drained and the Silencio spell was still working on me, it was like I was burning from the inside out. I fell to my knees. The pain was killing me.

"Anna!" I heard Seth yell.

After that I blacked out...

SETH. POV

She told me to run, so I ran to get help. Fianlly I got to the house.

"Guys! Anna's in trouble! Some woman came out of no where and she knew Anna. She's gonna hurt her! C'mon lets go!" I shouted.

The Pack followed me and we phased and ran to where Anna was.

_Oh please be ok, please be ok!_ I kept saying over and over in my mind.

I could hear them, I could hear Anna's crys of pain.

Fianlly we got there. We pulled on our cutoffs and ran to Anna.

"Anna!" I yelled. She was on her knees then she blacked out.

"ANNA!" I yelled again.

I ran over to her, cradleing her in my arms.

"S-Seth." Quil said in a scared tone.

"What?" I said still holding her in my arms.

"Look at her arm.." He said.

I looked at her right arm and was horrofied. It was twisted and gushing blood.

"Oh God." I whisperd.

All of a sudden, her arm started to heal, faster than us even. My eyes were the size of UFO's as were the Packs.

Then her eyes started to open slowely.

"Anna. Oh, thank god!" I said, she was ok!

"Seth?"

"Its ok Anna, its me, your ok." I said.

We brought her back to Embrys'. She went upstairs to get cleaned up, she said she would make her mac'n'cheese when she came back down. All the Pack's ears perked up at the mention of her mac'n'cheese.

Anna came down after 15 minutes, her hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail and she was wearing dark wash jeans, a black All That Remains band tee and black converses.

She went straight for the kitchen to get dinner ready, I followed her in. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist and buried my head into her hair.

"I love you Anna, please don't do that ever again. I thought I had lost you." I whisperd into the hair.

"You won't lose me don't worry it's just..." She trailed off.

"Just what Anna?" I asked.

"She was too powerful and-and she would have killed you and-" I cut her off.

"Anna, I don't care what happens to me, if she killed me all I would care about is if you were ok." I told her, I took one hand off her waist and caressed her face and pulled her to me and crushed my lips to hers.

She pulled away for air.

"Seth... There are somethings you can't save me from... You can't save me from.. Death and the Death Eaters, sooner or later h-" I silenced her with another rough kiss.

"I don't care about Death and Death Eaters. All I care about is you." I told her.

"Thats not what I mean." She said.

"Then what is it." I asked.

"I-I'm not... Good, I'm not a good person Seth, I-I'm connected to someone how tourchers and kills people to gain controle. I'm a bad choice for you to make... I want you to be able to have a choice in who you want to be with not cause some wolf magic thing told you that I'm your soul-mate. You have to have a choice." She said.

"Anna... Can't you under stand that I WANT to be with you and that I love you very VERY much." I told her.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure that this is truely what you wanted." She said.

"Yes, this is what I want. I want you, always." I said pulling her tightly to my chest.

"And I want you too." She said.

"And I need to talk to you all about what happened with... Bellatrix." She said the name with so much hate and venom that it was SCAREY!

"Get everyone gathered in the lounge." She said.

"But what about dinner?" I asked. If we left the dinner would burn to a crisp.

"Oh! Ya! One sec." She said.

She snapped her fingers and the pots and pans moved around and and the dinner was makeing it's self.

"Cool!" I said as a wooden spoon floated by me and stired a mixture by it's self.

"Yeah it comes in handy." She said.

We walked to the lounge with the Pack and imprints.

"Ok.. That-that woman that I fought today, she is one of Deaths followers. She was a very powerful Death Eater. I'm afraid to say that it's no longer safe here. They know were I am and if you are here with me they will kill us all. Our only hope is to go to my rellm. I will consult with the elders of my town and the ministry of magic and see if I can get you to transfer to Hogwarts. They will teach human subjects, but if you wanted to do some non-magic related subjects like magical creauter's, plant studys and postions classes and for you werewolfs there are physicals and obstical courses you can run. School dosen't start for another four weeks." She said.

"So when do we leave?" Sam asked.

"Well if your familys give the ok, we leave tomarrow morning." She told us.

After that we ate and everyone went home to ask and get packed up.

The next morning...

We got up and we got packed.

"Hey, Anna what do we need to bring?" Embry asked.

"Just normal things. We'll get all the other things you will need in Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Kim asked.

"It's like a town square but for people like me." She answered.

"Cool!" Jacob said.

"Oh! I sooo have to bring you to my friends Fred and Georges' joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes and some cool places that Harry and I go to." She said.

Harry? Whos Harry? Was he her boyfriend? Oh please don't be her boyfriend!

"Who's Harry?" I asked.

"Harry's my best friend. So is Hermionie and Ron."

"Oh." Thank god.

"So how will we get there?" Sam asked.

"I'll tellaport us to Diagon Alley and to get to Hogwarts we'll take the train."

"Train?" Quil said.

"Yeah. It's sorta well.. A magic train." She said.

"Nice!" Bella said.

"Ok. Some rules about my world." She started out.

"Ok." We all said in union.

"Number one. When we are in Diagon Alley, you MUST stay with me at ALL TIMES. Number two. When we are in Hogwarts the Forrbidin Forrest is forrbidin to be enterd unless acompanied be one of the teachers, Filch or Hagrid the grounds keepers. Number three. If I Death or any of the Death Eaters are going to attack me or anyone. Do as I say. If I tell you to leave me, go, if I tell you to run you run. Under stood?" She said in a VERY commanding tone, it was like a Alpha command, but it was more powerful. Must be a witch thing.

"Under stood." We said.

"Ok. Now. Step back and I'll open the portal." She said.

"Tairseach a osclaíodh chun a dom. Tá mé fola Cailleach, tá mé a deirfiúr draíochta."(Translation: Portal be opened for me. I am of Witch blood. I am a sister of magic.)

"What launguage is that?" Jacob asked.

"Irish." She stated simply.

All of a sudden there was a purple flash and then there was a circular hole in the center of the room.

"C'mon. will have our rooms ready when we get back from Diagon Alley." She said.

We walked into the portal and suddenly were in a crowded street with shops and wizards and witchs all over the place...

**So? What did you think?:) Pls reveiw!**

**Are you happy for the long chapter?**

**Well.. any way. I will reveal the winners of the contest in the next chapter.**

**BUT!**

**I want at least 13 reveiws if there is going to be another chapter!:(**

**I mean it!**

**And hello to my friends if you are reading this!**

**And I want a round of applaus for my new Beta!**

**Scitzo-Vamp! **

**Thank you for being my beta!XxX**

**From: Anna Zee!=P**

**LUV Y'ALL!XxXLuVXxX.**

**ByEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEe!;)!**

**Der will be a character death... If you think you know who it is I will write back and tell you if your right or wrong!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Weasely's.

Seth POV.

"Ok! Everyone stay together! Follow me ok." Anna shouted over the noise.

"Kay!" We all shouted.

The first shop she brought us to was Flourish & Blotts, it sells a great variety of magic books, including textbooks for Hogwarts courses and other books of general magical interest.

After we got all the books we needed we went to Madam Malkin's, it's a clothing shop next to Flourish & Blotts. It sells robes and other clothing, including the standard Hogwarts-required plain black work robes, and dress robes. Madam Malkin, a squat witch who wears mauve robes, and her assistants will tailor the robes to fit right in her shop.

I took ages to find the right size for us werewolfs because of our huge build.

We then went to The Cauldron Shop, it sells all different varieties and sizes of cauldrons, including copper, brass, pewter, silver, self-stirring, collapsible, and solid gold. We needed two pewter cauldrons each.

We then stoped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a bite to eat, it was great. Anna knew Florean, they were good friends.

After that we went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, the posion shop. It smelled like rotten cabbage and bad eggs. It was worse due to our sense of smell.

We went to all these other weaird shops we then went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the shop was full of young witchs and wizards looking for pranks they could pull on teachers and friends, then a crowd of witchs and wizards came over to us.

"Anna! Where the hell have you been! We were worried sick about you!" One of the girls scolded.

"Yeah! We thought... We thought that... He got you..." A red headed boy said in a sad tone.

"I was begining to think the the knargles had stolen you." Said a blond girl, what the hell was a knargle?

"Thank God he didn't though!" A boy with glasses exclamed and then pulled Anna into a hug, then they all had a group hug.

"Oh! I missed you all SOOOOO much!" She said.

"We did too!" They all said.

After they had finished Anna intorduced us.

"Guys. These are my friends Ron and Ginny Weasly, Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, Jim Dalis, Tom Murrphy, John Nickles, Adam O'Connor, Rick Wallis, Joey Beccs, Daina O'Harra, Trisha and Tara Hillton, Luna Lovegood and Linda Sullavan. And this is Paul Links, Jarred Parker, Kim Johnson, Bella Swan, Sam Ully, Emily Young, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater and Claire Young." She said.**(AN: Claire is sixteen in this one too. She had to come along because Quil imprinted on her.)**

The were all really cool and they had a great sense of houmor.

"So.. Where are you staying?" Ron asked.

"Your mom said we could crash at yours until school started, I was gonna suprise you guys." She said.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Ginny squeeled.

"Bloody hell! Thats the best suprise yet!" Said Ron.

"Well we're going to go home now, you guys comming?" Harry asked.

"Ya. We got everything so lets go!" Anna said.

As we walked to this weaird looking fire place all the witchs and wizards grabed this weaird pouder stuff.

"Whats that for?" I asked pointing at the pouder.

"It's used for teleporting, there are two ways, open a portal or use the fire place." She explaned.

"Oh." Was my genius answer.

Anna's friends went into the fire place and said 'Weasely house hold' and droped the pouder, Anna opened the other portal because you have to be a wizard or witch to use the fire place portal.

We walked through the portal and were suddenly on a farm.

"Um... Anna, where are we?" Emily asked.

"The Weasely farm, over there is the house." She said while pointing at the large house.

"Cool!" Embry said.

We walked into the house.

"Hey! We're here.!" Anna shouted.

"We know! And we have a surprise for you." Said a skiny boy with messy auburne hair.

"Percy! Your back from the tornament!" Anna shouted and ran over hugging the boy I presume was Percy.

"Oh Anna. I have missed you so so much." Said Percy

"This is a great suprise!" Anna said.

"Oh no. I'm not the suprise-" He was cut off by a man with longish black hair and a beard.

"I am." He stated.

"S-S-Sirius... Your ok!" Anna yelled and jumped on the man who I guessed was Siruis.

"Oh my little Anna! God I've missed you so much!" He said as he kissed her head.

"I missed you alot! I was worried that... Bellatrix... Finished you off." Anna shuddered at the thought.

"Hey! Don't we get any love?" Said three people standing at the door.

"Fred! George!" Anna yelled.

"Duh!" They said as the both hugged her tightly.

"We missed our faviourite Chaser!" They exclamed.

"I missed my Beaters!" Anna said.

"So! Whos gonna win the Quidditch Cup?" Anna asked. Whats Quidditch?

"GRIFFINDORE!" They all shouted and then burst out laughing.

After that Mrs. Weasely gave us dinner, we helped Mr. Weasely fix up a car he was working on, apparently it can fly. Jacob asked if we could all go for a ride in it and we got in and it started to fly, Ron told us some stuff about Hogwarts and explained to us what Quidditch was, Sirius said he'd be staying the night, then Mr. Weasely had to leave because he had to talk with the head of the Ministry Of Magic, we then went to bed.

I was a awoken by Anna screaming.

"ANNA!" I heard Percy shout.

I ran to Anna's room, The Pack, Imprints, Siruis, Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Percy were there, Ron had Anna in his arms. I ran over to her.

"Anna Anna! It's ok! I'm here!" I told her. I took her from Rons arms but she was still freaked out.

Siruis didn't even look at her.. Anna was trying to tell them something but he wouldn't listen. Anna twitched and did something I never thought she'd do.

"LOOK AT ME!" She screamed. We were shocked at her out burst.

"What's happening to me..." She sobbed. She kept on saying "I'm a monster."

"Your not a monster babe." I told her.

"I am! We have to find Mr. Weasely! He's in danger!" She shouted.

"! Get Professor Moodey and Professor Snape! Tell them to get every one and start a search party for Mr. Weasely, he is in grave danger and might be hurt." Sirius ordered.

"Yes Sirius." She said and then left.

"Anna, in your dream, where were you?" Percy asked.

"I was in the hallway of the Ministry Of Magic headquarters..." She said.

"I the dream were you just watching him being hurt?" He asked.

"No... In the dream... I-I was the one who was hurting him... I told you I was a monster.." She said.

"Oh no. Deaths power is getting stronger... He's trying to make you join by puting these thoughts in your mind. What do you feel... Hate? Anger? Joy? Saddness?" Siruis asked.

"I feel nothing... I feel like nothing, and even if I did something like kill someone... I would not feel anything...I feel alone.. Like no-one cares... It's like I'm numb..." She answered.

"Anna, those aren't your feelings, he's just trying to make you feel like that!" I shouted.

"Your not alone Anna. You have us!" Ginny stated.

"And your not nothing! You are a beautiful person inside and out!" Ron scolded.

"Thank you guys." Anna said.

THE NEXT DAY...

They found Mr. Weasely last night, he was banged up pretty good, but he only needed some stiches and bandages. So he'll be fine, Anna has been blameing herself all night.

We all got up for breakfast, everyone we saw from yesterday was here.

"So... Anna? How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

She didn't answer.

"Anna.. Are yo-" Jim was about to ask.

"I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched.

We were all shocked.

"I'm sorry, I just.. Excuse me..." She said as she got up and went out side the door.

"Poor dear.. She wasn't always like this you know..." Mrs. Weasely said.

"Yes. She used to be so perky and it was hard to piss her off..." Linda explaned.

"When she found out about Death and everything she was ok but... When her mom and dad were killed... She hasn't been the same..." Rick said saddly.

"I don't know why it hit her so hard? I mean. My mom died in a car crash when I was three, and I'm still fine." Jacob said.

"SHE WATHCHED THEM DIE A SLOW AND FUCKING PAINFUL DEATH!" Hermionie yelled.

"SHE FELT HELPLESS!" Fred, George, Percy and Ginny added.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME AS HAVEING YOUR MOM DIE IN A CAR ACCIDENT WITCH YOU WEREN'T THERE TO WITNESS!" Jim screeched.

"YOU WERE THREE! YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HALF OF WHAT HAPPENED!" Adam shouted.

"SHE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ERASE THAT FROM HER MEMORY!" Ron yelled in an angered tone.

"Sorry..." Jacob appoligised.

"It's ok.. Just... We miss her old self... We're going to miss her when she-" Percy was cut off by Ginny slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! She dosn't want them to know about-" She was stopped by Ron shoving some toast in her mouth.

"GUYS!" He yelled.

"What dosn't Anna want us to know?" I asked.

They were all quiet.

"What is it!" I demanded.

"Dears, they have a right to know." Mrs. Weasely said as she washed a pot.

"Did Anna tell you how to kill Death?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"Yeah... The killing curse and some dagger thingy." Kim said.

They looked at each other the Fred let out a breath.

"If Death gets a hold of her when she stabs him with the dagger... He could kill because he has the same dagger and he will be close enough to.. Stab her too... It's very likely she won't surrvive..." Fred said and looked away.

"It-No! It's not fair!" I shouted enraged at the thought of MY Anna on the ground with a dagger in her loveing heart.. Cold and lifeless. It hurt to even think it.

"I know it's not fair guys, but hey, life ain't fair. It's a risk I'm willing to take to ensure your safety." Anna explained as she walked threw the door.

"But-but. I can't let you!" I shouted in protest. I was shakeing.

"It's ok.. I'm fast anyway so he won't stand a chance." She said and smirked.

"Ok.." I said and hugged her. When I let go she got up.

"So. You guys wanna go for a fly?" She asked.

"Duh!" Anna's friends and I said, the guys didn't know about this so we took them to try it out. It was a blast! I couldn't wait to start in Hogwarts, it sounded like a cool place.

**OK! Yo guyz!**

**Hello 2 Rainbow-Socks-Girlie and my Beta Skitzo Vamp!**

**Soooo!**

**I know ur all wondering. Who gets who?**

**SOOO!**

**Here R our winners!**

**Tom- Xx-Dhru-xX(Daniella Wolfbane)**

**Percy-Rainbow-Socks-Girlie(Trisha Hilton)**

**George-Skitzo-Vamp(Joey Beccs)**

**The other winner will be revealed in chapter eight!**


	6. Chapter 6

Witchs&Werewolfs

Chapter 6

The Train&Hogwarts

Seth POV

The days past quickly. Today we would be leaving for Hogwarts.

"Ok! Everyone got everything?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" We shouted.

"Kay! Anna. Can you open the portal to the train station please."

"You got it!" She replied then with a click of her fingers she opened the portal.

"You be careful kids!" Mr. Weasely warned.

"We will mum!" Ginny said.

"And Fred, George?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"Yes mum?" They said at the same time. Man they freak me out!

"Please. Don't do anything stupid." She said sterinly.

"Don't worry, me and Ginny will make sure that they don't try any of their hair brained sceemes." Anna said with a chuckle.

"Whatever..." Fred and George mummbled.

So we thanked Mr and Mrs. Weasely for everything and went threw the portal. We ended up in a train station.

"C'mon! This way!" Percy shouted over the noise.

We got to a wall that seperated platform 9 and 10.

Suddenly Jim ran towards the wall, we thought he was insane but, he ran THREW the wall.

We stared dumbfounded that the wall. They were laughing at our expressions.

Anna explaned to us that the train for Hogwarts was on the other side. We ran threw the wall and found our selves next to an old fasioned train that said HOGWARTS EXPRESS on the front of the train in bright red letters.

"COOL!" We all shouted.

We borded the train, we had to seperate because there wasn't enough room in train carages, Percy, Colin, Brady, Ginny, Sam, Emily, Jacob and Bella were in one, Ron, Jarred, Kim, Harry, Paul, Embry and Leah were beside them, Anna, Me, Quil, Claire, Hermionie, Fred and George, there was this guy who was asleep in the carage, Anna told me it was our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. The rest were with some other friends of theirs.

Anna was snuggled up next to me. We were half way to Hogwarts when this weiard unplesent feeling came over me, like I would never be happy again, then the train stopped, all the lights went off and it was FREZZING even for a werewolf.

I could hear something outside the carage, we had locked the door to the carage, there was a slimey boney hand that used some sort of magic that opened that lock. The door opened and there was a creature that looked like a ghost but it was a pitch black coulor and it had no eyes and a big black hole for a mouth. I was frozen in my place, I couldn't move, it was nearing towards Anna, I wanted to stop it from getting any closer to her but I couldn't move. It was watching Anna, all of a sudden it opened its mouth wide and breathed in threw its mouth, there was a white mist thing comming from Anna as it breathed in, it was like it was sucking out her soul.

Suddenly Professor Lupin jumped up and flashed out his wand and muttered a spell, then a bright flash of light came from his wand and the creature flew away. Then everything was back to normal, the lights came back on, it wasn't cold anymore and the train was moveing again, but Anna was passed out on the floor.

"Anna!" I yelled and kneeled down and pulled her into my arms.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She is just a little weary after the happy memories had been taken out of her, getting attacked by Dementor's will do that to you." Professor Lupin said.

"What are Dementor's?" Claire asked.

"Dementor's are the gaurds in Azkaban and prison for highly dangerous witchs and wizards, They suck out you every happy memmorie and make you feel hallow. What they're doing out here I have no idea." He explaned.

Anna finally woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The Dememtor's some how got away from Azkabane. One attacked you, you were out cold for 10 minuites." Professor Lupin said.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"Who screamed? I heard someone scream when the Dementor was here." She asked.

"Anna... No-one screamed.. We couldn't even move..." Quil said.

Anna just stared out the train window for the rest of the trip.

We finally got to Hogwarts, we still had to get to the castle grounds though.

We got into these carages that pulled them selves.

We were about to get on when Luna and Anna went to the front of the carages and were petting something that we couldn't see.

"Anna? What are you doing? Theres nothing there." I told her.

"Yes there is. You can't see Thestrals." She said.

"Thestrals?" I asked.

"Thestrals are fleshless winged horses that pull carriages to Hogwarts. They can only been seen by people who have witnessed death. Like me and Luna..." She said.

"Yes. My mother died a while back in a posion accident, she loved to expeiriment posoins and one day one of her posions went very wrong." Luna said.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible!" Kim said.

"Its alright, it was a while back but I'm over it." Luna stated then hopped on the carraige.

The whole way to Hogwarts Anna sat right next to me with her head on my shoulder while I held her hand.

Finally we got there. It was HUGE!

We got dressed in our robes and went to the great hall for the alembly.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts school for Witch craft and Wizardry. Now we have some first years who need to be put into their houses." Dumdledor anounced. After he put the first years into their houses it was our turn.

"We also have some new students this year. Werewolfs and Muggles." Dumbledor said.

There was whispers all around the room.

"Professor Mogonagal." Dumbledor said.

"Alright! First. Samsom Uley!" She called.

Sam went up and she placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Griffendor!" The hat shouted. The croud erupted in cheers.

"Emily Young!" She too was Griffendor.

"Quil Aterea!" Griffendor.

"Claire Young!" Griffendor.

"Embry Call!" Griffendor.

"Kim Johnson!" Griffendor.

"Paul Links!" Griffendor.

"Jarred Parker!" Griffendor.

"Jacob Black!" Griffendor.

"Isabella Swan!" Griffendor.

"Leah Clearwater!" Griffendor.

"Seth Clearwater!" Again! Griffendor!

I was estasic! Anna and her friends were in Griffendor aswell!

We went to the common room to sit down when a boy with blonde hair who was flanked by two tall and bulky boys.

"Malfoy, Crab, Goyle. What do you want?" Anna said in an acidic tone.

"Oh! How nice to see you Anna! You must really be lonley scince poor mummy and daddy are coughing up dasies. It's sad really. Soon you will be dead too." Malfoy sneered.

This son of a bitch is gonna be fucking wolf chow if he dosen't shut the fuck up.

"Why don't you go jump off a fucking cliff Malfoy! Before I through you off one.. Or even better, summon a Dementor." Anna said.

"Y-you can't do that... You can't sommon a Dementor... C-c-can y-you?" Goyle said in a scared tone.

"Oh! She can. And _worse..._ So you better WATCH IT! You don't wanna get her angry." Harry warned.

"Seriously! Rick pissed her off and now... You don't wanna know what she did." Linda informed.

They swallowed loudly and ran off. We burst out laughing, exept for Anna. She headed for the common room.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like being seen as a hot headed bitch who could lose controle any minuite!" She yelled.

"No, no, no! We were just trying to scare them off! But you did look murderous when you were mad. It was hot." I said and winked at her. She giggled and walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"Well lets go to the common room." She said.

"Cool." I said and grabed her hand and entwined our fingers together. She smiled at me.

THE NEXT DAY...

We got up the next day and went for our morning classes. First was Posions Class. Prof. Snape was SCARY!

"Alright. Today we will be making a pollijuice posion." Snape said. I was grouped with Jacob and Embry while Anna was partenered with Ginny and Bella.

"Whats a Pollijuice posion?" Jacob asked. I shruged.

"Just throw in what looks like the ingredients." Embry said. Anna, Bella and Ginny were looking at us and sniggering.

"Whats so funny." Me, Embry and Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny said.

"Whatever.." We said.

So we threw in what we THOUGHT were the right ingredients. Oh how wrong we were...

"Put that white thingy in and see what happens." Embry said. The girls were choking on their laughs. Jake put the white stuff in and we waited for a minuite.. Then...

"Why's it turning black?" I asked and then... BOOM! It exploded. We were covered in smoke and black goo.

"Ew." Jacob said.

"Diddo." Me and Embry said.

The girls were laughing their heads off..

The days went by fast and before we knew it, it was Halloween.

"Hey guys! I'm going to see Hagired. I'll see you later." She said.

"Hey Anna!" Harry called as he ran over.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance.

I SNAPED! How dare he ask MY imprint to go out with him to the dance! She and I are going! I walked over and grabed Harry by his shirt.

"Stay away from my girlfriend! She and I are going to the dance now BACK OFF!" I shouted.

"Seth! Seth stop!" Anna screamed. She struggled to pull me away from Harry. I was SO angry, I don't know what happened. I shoved her to the ground.

"Damn it! Anna I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I wa-" I was cut off by her slapping me across the face.

"LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF SETH! HE DIDN'T KNOW OK! NO ONE EVER TOLD HIM ABOUT US!" She shouted and stormed away. Ginny and Hermmionie ran after her. I looked over to see two a VERY angry wizards.

"What the hell! Why did you to Anna!" Percy shouted.

"You idiot! She was only trying to stop you from killing Harry!" Ron yelled.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean to, I-" I was cut off by both Ron and Percy walking off in the direction the girls went.

"GAAH! Supid! Stupid! Stupid!" I shouted as a slapped my hand to my forehead numerous times.

"Whats got your knickers in a twist Mr. Sunshine?" Jacob asked as he walked over to me.

"Me and Anna were in a fight. Harry asked her to the dance and I got angry and.. I pushed Anna to the ground cause she was trying to push me off of Harry. I'm such an asshole!" I said.

"Dude. Calm down, she'll come round. I remember when me and Bella got into our first fight, boy.. She knew what buttons to press. Now we are no longer virgens.." He said.

"Too much information." I mumbled. "But me and Anna are talking it slow." I said.

"Whatever. Me and Bella were talking it slow as well but... You get the picture." He said.

"What am I going to do!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Just see what happens bro." He said.

NEXT DAY...

As I was walking to breakfast with Rick, we saw Bella and Anna.

"I'll meet you at breakfast." I said and walked to Anna and Bella.

"Anna. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll see you at breakfast, make sure Ron don't eat my food. That boy could eat for England." She said.

"Ok. Cioa later Anna." Bella said and walked off.

"What?" Anna asked as we stood there. She never looked at me.

"Anna.. I'm sorry, I was mad and-I don't know. When he asked you, I felt jealous. I wanted everyone to know your mine and I'm yours. I'm really sorry Anna. Please don't break-up with me." I pleaded.

"I love you Seth. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." She said.

"Thank god. I'm not sure what I would do without you Anna." I said as I pulled her to me in a bonecrushing hug.

I pulled away a little so I could see her face and I kissed her full on the lips.

"Now, I think we should get our breakfast before Ron and the wolfs eat it all." She giggled.

"Your right. Let's go babe." I said and snaked my arm around her waist and we walked to the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Witchs&Werewolfs

Chapter Seven, I have a sister?

Anna's POV

It was Saturday, me and the guys were going to go to Honeydukes.

As I was about to walk over to the Pack, and my friends, Prof. Mognagal stopped me.

"Anna, Dumbledor wishs to see you. It's very important." She said. I looked over and gave then an apolagetic look and followed Mognagal.

We arrived at the pheniox statue.

"Pot Black." Mognagal said. The statue began to move. I got on.

Once I was in Dumbledor's room I was greeted by his pheniox.

"Hi Sparticus." I said and petted his head he cawed in responce.

"Anna, good to see you my girl." Dumbledor said and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you too Dumbledor." I said.

"Now, we must discuss a matter of great importance." He said.

I walked into his office, there was a girl there. She had long black hair, with purple streaks, her eyes are dark sky blue, twilight colour,angular face, curves, high cheekbones, full lips, sorta lankyish, pale complexion.

"Please sit down Anna." He said, I sat down next to the girl.

"Anna, this is Daniella Wolfbane, she's in fifth year, like you Anna." He said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Anna Call." I said, we shook hands.

"Now, Anna, Daniella. You are twin sisters." Dumbledor said.

"Wh-what!" I screamed.

"I don't even have parents!" Daniella screamed.

"Calm down girls." He said. We calmed down.

"Daniella was taken from you by your uncle Josph, Anna. He got a deal with Death, but when they found out that Daniella didn't have the same power as you, Death was going to kill your uncle, but he found him of use. So they put Daniella into and orphenage and Josph gave Death your adress when you turned sixteen, Death came that night and... You know the rest.." He said.

"Uncle Josph... He-he... Did this to us, him and my Dad were so close..." I said. "He DID THIS TO HIM! TO OUR_ FAMILY!_" I shouted and ran out.

I ran off the school grounds and into the village, I ran past the Pack, I just kept running.

I stopped at a tree stump, I sat down and sobbed.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"No.. My own uncle, my fathers best friend... They trusted him, and he, he.. Betrayed us. He took away my sister and when she was of no use, gave her to an orphenage, he was the one who gave Death our adress.. Thats how Death found us... My own uncle!" I screamed. I started to shake.

"Bella. Get back." I said. Bella stood away from me. I started casting spells at the tree next to me to get my anger out. I sunk to the ground and cried, I cried for my parents, cried for my sister, cried for my friends who I'm putting in danger, I cried for myself.. I was broken.

I couldn't belive.. One of our own did this to us!

I felt some one wrap their arms around me. Seth.

"It'll be ok baby, it'll be ok." He whispered. I then faded away into darkness...

**HEY Xx-Dhru-xX!**

**I hope you like it! Waz up Twin! ;)**

**So, our last winners will be revealed in the next chapter,**

**But I'm sorry to say that I'm doing a lot before I can update.**

**I'm baby sitting, music exams and visiting my friend! Hello Skitzo-Vamp!**

**So, sorry for this. I will updat as much as I can after all this is done. PROMISE!**

**Anna Zee OUT! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**PSSSST! Read my note when you've finished this chapter! It's REALLY REALLY important!**

**AND! I don't own twilight or Harry Potter, just the idea of this story. All belong to S. Myer and JK Rowling. YOUR AWESOME!**

Witchs And Werewolves

Chapter Eight

Fight's, Sister's and New Friends

Anna POV

It's been four day's since I found out Daniella was my twin and that my Uncle was a trator.

"Anna." Daniella said. I turned around to see her standing there with books in her hands.

"Daniella.. This is still weaird." I said.

"Really weaird." She agreed.

"But it dosen't mean we can't try and make up for the past sixteen years.. Sis." I said and smiled. She smiled back and hugged me.

"I would like you to meet some friends of mine." She said.

We walked to the forrest path.

"We love going out here." She explained.

Once we reached the end of the path we walked into the forbidden forrest.

"Daniella! We can't go in there." I hissed.

"Aw c'mon sis. It's morning. Nothing's gonna jump out in broad daylight." Daniella said.

I reluctantly followed.

We reached the center of the forrest, I could hear girls laughing, a dragon and fireworks cracking.

I then saw two girls, one looked sixteen or seventeen, Black/Blue hair, curly, shoulder-length, gray eyes, 5'7, with tan skin and the other had shoulder lengthed auburn hair, layered and green eyes. She looked about thirteen. She was messing around with fireworks and casting fire spells. I saw a bronze coloured dragon, the speicies was Olympian Fire Bolt. They can reach the speed of lightning. And the fire they breath is so hot, it could burn you just by standing near the flames. There's only sixteen in existance!

"Hey Selena! Hi Juliet! Hey there Athena." Daniella said.

"Daniella!" They said and ran over to us.

"Girls, this is my long lost twin sister, Anna Call." She said.

"Cool, we use another evil mind!" The hyper thirteen year old girl said.

"Well, hello. I'm Selena Glenn." The older girl said. She had a English accent.

"And I'm Juliet Brennen! Pleased to meet you!" The hyper girl said.

"And this is

"Selena is seventeen and Juliet is thirteen." Daniella said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too. What's with the fireworks?" I asked.

"Oh, I love fire and fire works, really anything that glows!" Juliet said.

"Yes, well... I'm from Liverpool. And I'm in LOVE with Micheal Jacson!" Selena said.

"I'm from Co. Meath. I love FIREWORKS!" Juliet said.

"We know that Julie Bird." Daniella said.

"Whatever Ella." Juliet said.

"These are our nick names. I'm Lee. Daniella is Ella, Juliet is Julie Bird. You can be.. Annie!" Selena said.

"Cool. I like the name Annie!" I said.

"Ok. So, wanna watch me play with fireworks!" Julie asked.

"Sound's dangerous, I'm in!" I said.

We ditched classes that day. It was great, I not only have a sister now, but two new awesome friends!

Daniella and I walked to our dorms, she was in Griffendore but in a diffrent dorm.

The second I got threw the commen room door I was tackled by the Pack.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WEREN'T IN CLASS AND YOU WEREN'T HERE!" Sam yelled.

"Chillax! I was with my sister and her awesome friends. I'm fine!" I said.

"Well. Where were you!" Emily asked.

"Um.. In the.. Uh.. Next question?" I asked.

"Anna." Jared growled.

"Ok ok! Fine! I was in the... Forbidden Forrest.." I said.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"It's off limits to students!" Claire yelled.

"I know! But.. We sorta.. Needed to be where no one could see us.." I said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"We sorta messed around with fireworks." I said.

"So we can't play with fireworks, but you can?" Fred and George asked.

"Mmhm." I said.

"Anna. You scared us all to death!" Seth said.

"Look, I gonna go to bed." I said and was about to walk up to the bedroom.

"Anna Call. We have not finished talking with you! Get down here." Sam ordered.

"Shut the fuck up! You are NOT my father!" I screamed in his face, suprising everyone.

"Leave me alone." I murmered and walked out of the commen room and walked to Hagrieds'.

Tears streamed down my face.

I knocked on the door to the small hut witch housed the giant who was like a second father to me. I saw Hagried's large hairy head threw the window. He opened the door and saw me, then noticed the tears.

"Oh Anna! Whats the matter?" He asked.

"Could I come in?" I sinffed.

"Of course." He said and stood out of the way so I could pass.

I sat on his small couch.

"What is the matter dear?" He asked.

"I shouted at my friends when they were just worrieing about me. I had skipped classes to hang out with my sister." I said.

"Yes, I heard about that.. Wait.. YOU SKIPPED CLASSES!" He shouted.

"Yeah.." I murmered.

"Oh.. I guess you need to skip once in a while." He said.

"I just wish my friends would be like that. They threw a hissy fit! Like they were my..." I choked on the word.

"Parents." He finished.

More tears streamed down my face.

"I miss them.." I whispered.

"I do too Anna. We all do." He said and hugged me to him.

I cried my eyes out into his chest. After my sob fest, I thanked Hagried for listening and left for my dorm.

I walked in.

"Anna we're sorry. We didn't mean to-" I cut Jared off.

"I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." I said emossionlessly.

I walked up to bed. Midnight sat on my bed when I got in. She curled up next to me. I stroked her black fur. Once I fell asleep I had my worst nightmare yet...

_Nightmare..._

_I was standing infront of a mirror. I looked at the reflection. I felt this pain in my neck and twitched. When I looked into the mirror, my reflection was replaced. The face in the mirror was Deaths._

_"We are the same. Don't fight it Anna." Death hissed._

_I looked down at my arm, the snake tattoo was on my arm._

_Daniella, Juliet, Selena, Seth, the Pack, Bella, Ron, Hermionnie, Harry and my friends were standing there watching me with fear and anger in their eyes._

_"Your a monster!" Daniella shouted._

_She then disapeared. Along with Juliet and Selena._

_The Pack cowered away from me, but Sam was yelling at me._

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He shouted._

_I looked to see Emily, her face had a giant scar on it. He, Emily and the Pack disapeared._

_Ginny ran at me and pounded her small fists on my chest._

_"YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed._

_I looked behind her and George on the ground, dead. She, Percy, Fred and Ron disapeared._

_"Your.. Your not Anna, your a killer." Bella said and disapeared._

_"Your not any friend of ours!" My friends yelled and vanished before my eyes._

_"Seth..." I looked at him._

_His beautiful brown eyes hardened._

_"Your nothing to me. Nothing." He said and faded away._

_"Seth! Where are you!" I shouted._

_I kept running around in the black abbass of nothing..._

_End Of Nightmare_

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air.

"It was a dream.. Just a dream.." I kept saying that over and over til I fell asleep again.

I woke again to the sound of my alarm. I was early so I changed and went down to Dumbldore's office.

"Pot Black." I said to the statue and stood in it. It took me to Dumbldore's office.

"Anna!" He said when I walked in.

"Hi." I said and sat down on the chair next to his dest.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

"Yes. My... Temper seems to be out of hand. And... The dreams.. They're back." I said.

"What was this dream about? Is it the same as the ones before you parents death?" He asked.

"Kind of. Before they died, the dream was about losing them, now it's about losing my friends and the Pack, Daniella and Seth." I said.

"Ah. It's just him trying to iceolate you from everyone, make you feel alone. I isn't real, your friends and Seth will not leave you. No one will." He said and put a reasuring hand on my shoulder.

"But what if it's not! I dreamed of my parent's dying last time! And then they were killed. What if they do leave me? I can't even... It's just so-so-" He finished for me.

"Hard. Anna, the roads you will travle, they will be hard. Everyones life is hard." He said.

"No, the human life. The one before this. I... Everything was so easy! I had my Mom, my Dad. Friends... I had a normal life before this. I sometimes wish that I never became a Witch, that I was still human." I said.

"But then you never would have met Seth, the Pack, Kim, Bella, Emily and Claire." He said.

"They would have been better off! Seth could have fallen in love on his own! The Pack wouldn't have to deal with all this and move to a new school... Everyone would have been better off..." I said.

"Anna. Your friend's love you, Seth loves you. Everybody loves you. Your life... It's just gonna start out hard, everthing goes smoother after it." He said.

I left after that. I went to my classes and walked up to the common room, I saw Daniella in there.

I saw Seamus Finnigan glare at me.

"Seamus. Gary. Good holiday?" I asked.

"Better than Seamus'." Gary said.

"Mam didn't want me to come back this year." Seamus said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Now let me see, because of you. The ministery's been saying alot 'bout ya Anna." He said.

"We then why don't you listen to the bullshite they're saying like you stupid mother." I said.

I don't know what was happening. I was getting really angery.

"Don't DARE talk about my mother like that." He said.

We were getting in eachothers faces.

"Hey, Seamus, Leave her alone." Daniella said.

"Don't tell me you belive in all this nonsense she's coming out with about Death and the Death Earters." He said.

"Yeah, I do belive it. Now any body else got a problem with my sister?" Daniella growled.

I walked up to my dorm, Daniella followed me. I was changing for dinner.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"What Seamus said was nothing, it was wack outta line-" I cut her off.

"I said I'm fine Daniella." I said.

"Ok.. Just wanted to make sure. See you at dinner." She said and left me with my thoughts.

Once I changed I went down stairs to the Great Hall.

I sat down with the Pack, imprints, Daniella, Juliet, Selena, Hermiomie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George and my other friends.

"Now, students. We will be needing to infrom you that your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Prof Lupin will not be teaching any more. So, please welcome your new teacher, Prof Dloris Umbridge." Dumbledore said.

Aw shit... She was at my hearing after the Death insedent...

**Cliffy!**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chappie!**

**Anyway...**

**Here are our final contest winners!**

**Juliet Brennen- givetherabbitafrekintrix**

**Selena Glenn- Pryena Phoenix TheFireGoddess**

**Thank you to all who read my story!**

**Congrats to people who won the contest!**

**I will be holding 2 other contests, for my new story, Whispers In The Wind. A twilight story, pairing is Bella/Embry AND! For you to become one of the Death Eater's and get a shout out!**

**To enter the contest,**

**Review the story AND PM me your chosen death eater name and back round story for your death eater. The four lucky winner's for best story will be given shout out's and put into the story! Best of luck!**

**I'm also SUPER SUPER SUPER EXTRA SORRY for mot updating! It's so crazy with skool and stuff. **

**Again! SUPER SORRY! :(**

**So I'm gonna give you an extra chappie 2 read! ;)**

**Thank you!**

**BYeeeee!**

**Anna Zee**


	9. Chapter 9

Witch's & Werewolve's

Chapter Nine

New Teachers and Dumbledore's Army

Dumbledore was about to speak when Umbridge interupted him.

"Thank you Albus, for those kind words, and thank you children. It feels so nice to have all your faces smiling up at me." She said.

I defenitly was NOT smiling seeing her again.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." She said.

"Most likely." Fred and George both said with a look of bordem.

"Now, my job here is to make sure that you all have a good education in the magical world. We will need to perfect, what must be perfected, let us perserve, what must be preserved. Prohibit, what must be, prohibited." She said and smiled.

"Carry on, Albus." She said and sat down again.

After that we began eating.

"Ok. We need to make a plan." I said.

"A plan for what?" Daniella asked.

"Guys, every night, my dreams are getting worse, it means Death is getting stronger. We need to get ready, I think we should start training, get some friends together and find somewhere to practise. Start what Dumbledore stopped. Dumbledore's Army." He said.

"But didn't you hear Umbridge? See the look?" Percy asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She sorta comes off as control freakish to me." Fred said.

"Aw hell no. Ms Loopy Pink Frou Frou Ass is not gonna scare me." I said.

"Yep. And I doubt that she'll even let us do it." Ron said.

"But... Dumbledore-" George cut me off.

"He's can't, the ministry will never let him do it." He said.

"So, I guess she's taking over now." I said.

"Yeah." They answered.

"What's wrong with Umbridge?" The Pack and imprints asked.

"She is part of the Ministery Of Magic. She was here last year, needed to check the staff. She was like.. Hell on two feet." Rick answered.

"And what's Dumbledore's Army?" Seth asked.

"Dumbledore was going to gather up all the living remainder's of the Order Of The Phoneix... But there wasn't enough, so they thought he was going to have Anna and other student's join his army." Percy said.

"Well, we could have some people we trust meet us at The Hog's Head, after school. Ask and see if they will train with us. Umbridge doesn't have to know." Harry said.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"But who will teach us?" I asked.

"You. Your the most experienced. You've fought Death before." Ron said.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"So it's settled. Hog's Head, tomorrow morning, bring people you trust, tell them to keep it to themselves." Linda said.

"Ok." They said.

The next morning we all walked across the bridge to Hogsmead.

"It is rather exciting, breaking the rules." Hermionie said.

"Yeah! Adventure!" Colin said.

They were smiling the whole way there.

We arrived at The Hog's Head and went into the small privet room. I said hello to Alberforth Dumbledore, he's Dumbledore's brother.

Me, the Gang, The Pack, Zacharias Smith, Jeremy Stertton, Seamus Finnigan, Nevil Longbottem, Luna Lovegood and a few other's I didn't know came to the meeting.

"Alright. So, you all know why your here, we need to train for Dumbledore's Army." Ron started.

"Anna will be the teacher." Adam said.

"I guess, since she did fight Death." Jeremy said.

"What was it like to be in his pressence?" A boy I belived who was named Dean Connors.

"Um.." I didn't answer the question.

They all started asking questions about Death and stuff.

"Guys! It's not all fun and games. When you learn all of this new magic, it's gonna be diffrent than to use it out there. When your watching somebody, die right before your eyes, you feel helpless. You don't get a second chance. I sure won't, I was too afraid, my parent's died because of that. You need to be ready. So, yeah, I fought Death, yeah I'm the one who was chosen to defeat Death, yeah I know alot of magic and yeah, may die. But... Watching something like that happen, it makes you more aware of the world. You take thing's more seariously. Right now, you need to take thing's seariously. Or you might end up dead." I said.

They were shocked at my speech. After that, everyone wrote their name's down for the training.

"Anna. I'm... I'm sorry about... The other day. It was totaly uncalled for, my Mam says that.. I will be coming back next year. I'm gonna be staying.. She even thought what the ministry was saying about ya was bullshite. So, I'm sorry." Seamus said.

"It's all good. Friends?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Best friends." He smiled and pulled me to him and hugged me.

After, we walked back to school.

"We'll need to find a place to practise." Percy said as we crossed the bridge again.

"The Shreaking Shack?" Ginny asked.

"Bloody hell! Do you not remember what happened last time we went there!" Ron said.

"Yeah, nearly got murdered by a loopey Sirius Black." Rick said.

"No, somewhere.. Safe. Where no one can find us." Harry said.

"I know, the room of requirement!" Nevil said.

"I thought that was just a myth!" Hermionie said.

"No, yesterday when Ginny told me, about the meeting. I was walking around the fifth floor and then out of no where, this door appeared." He said.

"Ok. Lets go look at it." I said.

We walked to the room of requirment.

"Hey Hermionie? Why is it called the room of requirment?" Ron asked.

"Beacuse it only appears to people who require it most." She said.

"So.. Say if you really need to use the loo.." He said.

"A discusting way to put it. But yes." Hermionie said.

I looked around the room. There was practise dummies with Death Eater Masks on and other aquipment.

"it's perfect." I said.

"It looks like the school wants us to fight back." Ginny said.

"Yeah. It does Ginny. It does." I laughed.

It looked like things were going to go threw well. But I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen...

**Ok. So there WILL Be character death in maybe chapter thriteen.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed another chappter! :P**

**Reviews=Chapters**

**REVIEW! FAV! WRITE TO ME! SPREAD THE WORD OF MY FANFIC!**

**AND A SPECAIL HELLOOOOOOO! TO MY 'TWIN' Xx-Dhru-xX!**

**I need everyone's help with this! Dhru and I were talking about making a page on Face Book for Anna Call and Witchs and Werewolves! What do you think? PM me or review. **

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and read this story. It really makes me feel specail when I look at the traffic on my story. You are all so great. I send you all my thanks and hope you are enjoying this story. **

**XOX**

**Anna Zee ;)**


	10. Authors Note! SORRY!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**Ok.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to review, fav and read my story.**

**When I read your reviews, it warms my heart. **

**Thank you so so so much for reading my story and I promise I'll update chapter ten as soon as I can.**

**I also wanted to hold another contest!**

**I want to find my Witchs and Werewolves SUPER FAN! :)**

**The winner will help Xx-Dhru-xX and me, Anna Zee, write a chapter of my hit fanfic.**

**And win the chance to be put into the story!**

**First to enter I need you to PM me the name of your character, discription of character, if he/she is good or evil, backround story of how they came to be, who they want revenge on ect.**

**Myself and Xx-Dhru-xX will pick the best one and will PM you back if you won.**

**We'll also have two runners up who will get to see a drft of the last chapter and be put into the story as a Death Eater!**

**And we'll have no losers. You will all be rewarded for taking the time to write and will be given small parts in the story!**

**So no need to feel sad! **

**Anyway..**

**Dhru and I look forward to reading your entrys!**

**And also.**

**Dhru and I will be making a Twitter page for Witchs & Werewolves!**

**As well as a FaceBook page!**

**You will be updated to the latest Witchs & Werewolves storys and I will tell you HOW I came up with Witchs & Werewolves!**

**If you wanna know more about my story you can find me of FaceBook, Rosie Walsh.**

**From**

**Anna Zee**

**Xx-Dhru-xX**

**3**


	11. Chapter 10

Witch's & Werewolve's

Chapter Ten

Love Will Find You

Seth POV

We were training again. I watched as Daniella kicked Harry's ass at a duel.

"I uh.. I let her win." Harry said.

We laughed at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh it up you guys. Laugh it up!" Harry yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Chill Harry! It was a joke." Ginny laughed.

Harry roled his eyes.

"Ok guys. Let's get to work." Anna said as she walked threw the door.

"Hey Anna." I said and kissed her.

"Anna and Seth! Sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Paul, Adam and Tom sang.

Anna shot the finger at them.

After we calmed down we trained for the rest of the day.

It was dark out so we called it a night.

Anna seemed a little worried about something.

"Hey Anna. You ok babe?" I asked as we walked to our dorms.

"Well.. Yes and no... It was just a dream." She said.

"Tell me." I said.

"In the dream... You and the guys were fighting Death but.. I was Death." She said. "I've been feeling.. Diffrent lately. Like I.. I'm alone. Dead." She said.

"Anna. As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone. I love you with everything I have and am. Never forget that." I said and hugged her.

I kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks and then softly, her lips.

"I love you too Seth." She whispered.

We walked to the dorm and went to sleep.

CHRISTMAS BREAK...

Danniella POV

Anna had gathered everyone in the Room Of Requirment.

"Alright guys. It's now the start of Christmas Break. You've all done brillently with the spells, obstical courses and posions. I really think we can do this. Now. Enjoy your break!" Anna said to us.

We thanked Anna and everyone left exept for me. I just stared at the picture of Anna's parents. My parents.

"They'd be so proud of you, you know." Tom said.

I turned around quickly.

"Tom? What are you doing here. I thought you left." I said.

"No. I didn't... It's true though. They would be proud of you." He said.

I looked at the picture.

"I really wish I could have had a chance to meet them." I said.

Tom stood beside me.

I would never admit it, but I was totaly in love with Tom. He get's me like Anna get's me.

"You look alot like your Mom you know." He said.

I giggled.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I said.

He turned to me and took my hands in his. He stared deeply into my eyes.

"Daniella.. I know it must be hard for you right now.. But I really need to say this... Ever since Anna intoduced you to me I've-I've been in love with you. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. We can still be friends." He said.

My heart swelled with love and happieness.

"I love you to Tom." I whispered as tears of joy sprung from my eyes.

He crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I wraped my arms around his neck and ran my hands threw his spiky blond hair while his toned arms crushed my body to his.

I knew this is where I will always belong. I knew I would never feel the abandonment I felt for all my life. I would always feel loved, because of my Tom.

I liked it._ My_ _Tom._

**Ok. I'm SUPER SORRY!**

**I Really tried to make the chapter longer but I needed to give you this chapter so I could get things clear that Daniella was with TOM and NOT RICK! lol**

**Sorry for my mix ups Dhru! **

**So, I hope everyone will enter the contest!**

**I love you all! **

**From**

**Anna Zee!**


	12. Chapter 11

Witch's & Werwolves

Chapter Eleven

Death Eaters

Anna POV

We were staying with the Weaslys' for Christmas break.

I remembered how my Dad and I would always go into the forrest two days before Christmas and chop down a Christmas tree and Mom would always be waiting with her famous hot coco. We decorated the tree and on Christmas day we'd sing Christmas songs and hyms.

I will never be able to do that again.

I stood outside while everyone was inside.

Deep down I knew that I wasn't going to survive the fight with Death and The Death Eater's. Somewhere inside me I knew it was selfish of me to still be with Seth.

I knew it would kill him if I died.

"Hey." Seth said as he came up behind me, snaking his arms around me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Watchya doing out here. Everone's inside." He said.

"Thinking. About my parents and the fight and how I so selfish for being with you but how I'm lucky that you even care for me.." I mumbled.

"No, your not selfish. And I'm the lucky one. To have some one like you.. I love you with everything I have. I'd end my life if you died." He mumbled as her placed light kisses on my jaw and neck.

"No. Never say that. Never.. Seth.. Maybe we shouldn't... Maybe we shouln't be together... Maybe you... Could love someone normal..." I said.

He roughly turned me around to face him.

"No no no and no. I never want to be without you." He said and crushed my lips to his.

I tangled my hands in his hair and he pulled my hips to his.

It was a passionate kiss but there was anger hidden behind his lips. I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"But what if I don't make it? I don't want you to end your life for me. I want you to live." I whsipered.

"I can't live with out you." He mumbled.

I burried my face in his chest.

"Promise me, if I don't make it I want you to go on and live. Please, for me." I pleaded.

"Ok. I will, I promise I'll try." He whispered into my hair.

I felt him pull me closer. His lips found my neck.

"I love you Anna.. So much." He mumbled into my ear.

"I wish our lives could be normal.. Easier. Without any of this mythical magic shit." I said.

"I know. But, I kinda love the magic and mythical stuff. It brought me to you." He said.

I smiled at him and leaned into him.

"Yeah, it did." I agreed.

"C'mon guys! Ron's gotta kiss Hermionie under the mistle toe!" Harry called.

I saw Harry's arm snake around Ginny's waiste. Aww! So cute!

They make a perfect couple.

Ron was under the mistle toe with a very angery Hermionie.

Ron pulled her face to his and crashed his lips to hers.

Hermionie kinda enjoyed it.. When I say enjoyed I mean she LOVED it.

I saw Daniella and Tom cuddled up on the couch.

After the party I gave him the Older Sister Speech.

"Break her heart I'll break your face and rip off your nuts and feed them to my dragon." I said.

"Don't scare him Annie." Daniella sighed.

"It's the Older Sister Speech." I said.

"Your older by four minutes Annie. Four fucking minutes!" She growled.

I roled my eyes.

Daniella POV

Anna was going on and on about ways to kill him if he broke my heart, which he never would.

"I know! I'll cut his-" She started.

I clamped my hands over my ears.

"LA! LA! LA!..." I shouted.

"And sell them to a-"

"LA! LA! LA! LA!"

"And get them back and scoop out his-"

"LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!"

"And crush his-"

"LA LA LA LA LA!"

"With a sprok and then chop his-"

" LA LA LA LA LA!"

"And then live happiely ever after!" She finished.

I stuck my toung out at her.

"Whatever." She said.

**Hope you liked the chappie! Shout outs to:**

**Xx-Dhru-xX**

**zIrishAngelz ( Cause ur awesome;) )**

**.girl(Thanks 4 favin my story)**

**Pyrena Phoenix TheFireGoddess(Ur Awesome!)**

**PS,**

**I've stopped the contest cause no ones writing. :(**

**Now, since alot of you are following my story, I'm giving you a sneek peek of the next chappie! Now, be good and review or PM me of ur likes and dislikes to de story. (No mean stuff pplzzz!)**

**Third Person POV**

Dumbledore called Daniella and Anna into his office.

"I have news, good and bad." Dumbledore said.

Anna sighed.

"Let a rip." Daniella sighed and braced herself.

"The good news is you are both going to have to stop Death and the Death Eaters. You both are powerful. You will have a better chance at defeating him." He said.

"So whats the bad news?" Anna asked.

"Death and the Death Eaters have aquired a new power..."

"I don't know what to do Annie." Daniella said to Anna.

"We'll get through this." Anna whispered as she held her sister.

"I hope so Annie. I really hope so.." Daniella mumbled.

Anna screamed in pain.

_"You can't escape me Anna."_ Death said.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Anna whailed.

_"You're stuck with me... You are me.. Get that threw that pretty little head of yours! YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!" _Death yelled.

"NO!" Anna screamed.

"Anna!" Seth yelled.

**It will all come together.**

**By the .**

**I love you all. Thank you for sticking with me when I didn't write. So so sorry.**

**You are the best. Plz Review Mi Story! I love ur reviews!**

**And to all mi Irish and American Fans out there-**

**MOUNTIN DEW AND RED KOOL ADE DO **_**NOT**_** GO WELL WITH CHEETO'S AND SPICY DORITOS!**

**TRUST ME, I LEARNED THE HARD WAY PEOPLE!**

**Luv Ya'll.**

**XXX**

**Anna Zee**

**PS**

**If u wanna friend me on FB, I'm Rosie Walsh. I'm the one doing the thumbs up sign!**


	13. Chapter 12

Witchs & Werewolves

Chapter Twelve

Threw The Darkness Will There Be Light?

Anna POV

Jacob and Bella were snogging by the fire and Ron was trying to get another kiss from Hermionie.

It was pretty funny.

I felt this burning pain on my scar on my neck.

Seth saw my face.

"You ok babe?" He asked.

Images flashed by my eyes.

Deth was making a deal with a snake they were speaking in parsaltoung, I understood what they were saying some how.

_"I will be invinceable." Death said._

_"Yes. But you must kill the girl and bring me her heart." The snake said._

_"I will. Our time has come!" Death shouted. "Now, you will find her, Bellatrix." Death ordered._

_"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix said._

_"They are at the Weasley Farm." Snape said._

I gasped.

"What's wrong Anna?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix and some of the Death Eater's, they are coming here." I said.

There was a loud bang and I heard Bellatrix laughing.

I ran outside.

"Anna! No!" They yelled.

I didn't listen. I ran out to them.

Bellatrix ran out to the corn field.

I was on her tail.

"I killed Lesslie Black! I killed Lesslie Black." She taunted.

"Crusio!" I shouted.

She fell to the ground in pain.

"Crusio!" I yelled.

_"Finish her." Death whispered in my ear._

I twitched in pain.

_"She killed her." _

"I..."

_"Kill her like she killed Lesslie."_

"I can't. I'm not a monster.."

_"Yes you are, we're the same Anna."_

"No..." I whispered.

_"NOW FINISH HER!"_

I fell to my knee's

I was finally cornered by two of the Death Eaters and Bellatrix.

I lost badly but the Pack found me before they could finish me.

Seth brought me back and Molly fixed me up.

"Don't ever do that again." Seth whispered.

I nodded.

I replayed what Death said over and over in my head.

_You are a monster. We are the same._

AFTER CHRISTMAS...

Dumbledore called Daniella and I into his office.

"I have news, good and bad." Dumbledore said.

I sighed.

"Let a rip." Daniella sighed and braced herself.

"The good news is you are both going to have to stop Death and the Death Eaters. You both are powerful. You will have a better chance at defeating him." He said.

"So whats the bad news?" I asked.

"Death and the Death Eater's have aquired a new power..." He said.

Daniella and I looked at each other with worried expressions.

"They have become the Darkness. They are much stronger now. Anna, that night when you lost control, when you were consumed in light, that was because your parents did something. A spell. It was of light because they knew Death was going to become the Darkness. We don't know how they did this. Maybe thinking of light is what kept you safe, we don't know. But we do know that this light will help us." He explained.

I slumped down in my chair.

"Annie? You ok?" Daniella asked.

I shook my head.

"The light." I whispered.

She took my hand.

"We can do this. I know we can." She said and smiled at me.

I smiled at her too.

But little did I know, one of the Death Eater's was watching us.

THE NEXT DAY...

I knew something was up. Snape was acting weird. Disapearing mysteriously, muttering speels of harm, trying to learn more about Daniella and I..

Daniella and I were going to find out more tonight after the match.

AFTER THE MATCH...

We won the Quidditch match today against Slytherin, by fifty points.

We came back after the winner's party and fell asleep.

We woke up and got my invisibility cloak.

We walked down the corridor to Snapes room.

We heard Snape and smeone else speaking.

"You know I can't do that Severius." A man whispered.

"You can, and you will. For it is what the Dark Lord wants." He said.

"But I don't have the propper equipment or-" Snape cut him off by strangling him.

"You will do it. Or you will suffer painful concicuences." Snape growled.

"Yes Severious. I will!" He said.

"Good." Snape said.

A man walked out of his room. He was around 5'6 with brown hair and a balding spot on the top of his head.

Daniella and I looked at each other. We knew that Snape was planing something. Something involving Death. But what was he planing?


	14. Chapter 13

Witch's & Werewolves

Chapter thirteen, Weight Of The World

Anna POV

I was with Daniella in Dumbledor's office. Again he had more on what is happening with Death.

"Alright. As I told you last time, Death is useing a spell called Darkness, and that your parents used a spell called The Light. It banished Darkness. But only for a certin period of time... I have bad news again, but this time not much good news." Dumbledor said.

"Our luck meter seems to have run down." I mumbled.

"Got that right." Daniella said.

"Death is going to use the spell... But to summon Hades. Lord of the under world. That is the good news." Dumbledor said.

"Lord of the under world? How is that good news?" Daniella asked.

"Because that will delay him and give us a better chance at defeating him. Summoning someone of that power takes time. Here is the bad news. In order for him to summon Hades.. Blood is needed.. That will open the portal to hell and Death will seise control of it. There for distroyig our worlds. By bringing the monsters of hell into our world, and the human world." He said.

I closed my eyes.

"And it's our job to make sure he doesn't get the blood." I said.

"Exactly." Dumbledor said.

I slumped in my chair.

"Um. I think we should go now Professor. We are on a weekend now. We will see what we can do." Daniella said.

"Yes. Of course. Enjoy your weekend girls." He said.

We walked out and went to the common room.

I went to my dorm to get started on the searching. The best way to stop him from getting the blood. Is to find out everything on the spell and to know about the blood.

Aw, who am I kidding.

I've been being distant from everyone and working more to make the pain of my parents death, the betrayal of my uncle and training a bunch of witches, werewolves and wizards how to fight someone who I've only ever fought once.

"What are you doing?" Daniella asked from the door way.

"Going out." I said.

"Could I come?" She asked.

"No. I'm doing this alone." I said.

Daniella slammed her fist on the table.

"NO! Anna! Why do you avoid me? You don't want me around? Do you?" She said.

"What? Of course I want you around! You're my sister! How can you think that?" I yelled.

"How can I not! Ever since we found out more on Death and this spell you've been avoiding me!" She screamed.

"I have not! I've-I've been working." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Cause when I stop, then.. Then mom and dad are really gone. Then I have to remember that I'm going to face Death with the only family I have left. That I could lose you. And I'm trying Danie. I'm really trying to take care of things. But, I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew.." I said.

"Nobody's asking you to be our parent." Daniella cried.

"Well who's gonna be if I'm not! Huh Daniella? Have you ever thought about the? Who's going to make things better? Who's going to protect us from Death and the Death Eaters!... Who's going to take care of us?" I cried.

"Annie-"

"I didn't mean to push you away. I didn't. I just... I couldn't let you see me.. Oh God Danie. I don't know what to do... I'm just so lost. I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders." I cried.

Daniella ran to me and hugged me. We were both crying our eyes out and we slid to the floor on our knees and cried.

"We have each other. We'll be ok." Daniella choked.

I hugged her tighter.

I knew, from then on, that everything would be ok if we had each other.

**Hey guys. Here is another update! Sorry it was so short. :(**

**I've been busy with school and shit.**

**Exams... Grr.**

**And. DUN DUN DUN!**

**They gave us 'the talk' again in health class. Some guys in my class didn't know so...**

**It was bad enough that we got it once! But twice... I'm blind from what she's showed us. lol**

**Also!**

**I'm starting this new story/magizen thingy.**

**I'm calling it NetMag**

**It will be in ten catagorys**

**1. Ask Alie!-Feeling down? Need someone to talk to? Well... Talk to my bff Alie! She is the best person for adice!**

**2. Top Chart Music-The best music vids, songs and artists!**

**3. The Gossip-Celeb gossip AND stuff going on in my school and everyone elses. Got any storys?**

**4. Movie Magic-The movies that are in and which is voted the best.**

**5. Doctor Jaye-my bff Jaye will handle that bit. Send us messages about WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. lol. that is why Jaye handle's that bit.**

**6. FanFic Watch-Which fanfic's are recomended by the NetMag crew!**

**7. Who's Hot? Who's Not?-You send me your votes on your fav boy band or a celeb you fancy!**

**8. WYL **WhoYouLuvin?**- Tell us who you have a crush on and we can give you advice on what the hell to do! Boys are a mystery people! That's why my awesome GuyFriend Alex will help you out. Just don't tell his mom he is fancyin' girls! lol!**

**9. Cyber Cringe-Tell us about an incident where you looked like a total dork or something. Then laugh your ass off about it.**

**10. TruthOrDareDanny?-You send us a bunch of truth or dares for my best friend Danny. We will tell you the out come of them!**

**I'm starting to write it now, so you get a sending those messages to me and The NetMag crew!**

**Luv You All! **

**Anna Zee xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

Witcch's & Werwolves

Chapter Fourteen-Your Blood, My Blood, Our Blood

Daniella POV

Everyone has been distant from me lately. When they are all in a room together and are talking, when I come into the room they go quiet.

It's getting one my last nerve.

But Anna and I are getting on and trying to be there for each other.

We started training again. Thankfully, Umbridge left over Christmas due to some problems at the Ministry Of Magic.

I was in Dumbledor's office waiting. I needed answers and I knew he would tell me.

I walked around his office and came across a a sort of bird bath or something.

I looked into it and saw faces. I looked into it further and then, I was falling into it.

I landed in the Griffendor common room.

Dumbledor was there, the Pack, The Weasley's, Proffessor McGonagal and Anna were there.

"Anna." I said.

But she didn't hear me.

Then she reached over to get a glass of water on the counter behind me and her hand went through me. Like I wasn't even there.

"Now. We've gathered you all here because a matter of great danger has come up. This concerns Anna and Daniella." Mr Weasley said.

"But shouldn't Daniella be here too?" Anna asked.

"This is something we need to discuss first before telling her." Dumbledor said.

"It seems, that the only way to open the portal.. Is to take the blood of the key. The key was sent here in the form of a sister. The sister of the chosen one." Mr Weasley said.

"Daniella... Daniella is the key." Dumbledor said.

"She was made only to be the key. Just to open the portal. She was made from the likeness of you Anna." McGonagal said.

"No... No. Danie... Daniella is real! She is my sister!" Anna yelled.

The scene faded away and I was in Dumbledor's office again.

I ran out of the room. I was so so angry.

I took a knife and cut my hand.

_Is this my blood? What is mine anymore?_

I went to the room of requirement Anna and the guys would be there cleaning up since training time was over.

I walked in, my hand still bleeding and I still held the knife.

Everyone went quiet when I walked in.

Anna turned to me. She gasped.

"Is this blood?" I asked.

"Danie what did you do?" She yelled and ran to me.

"Why should you care. I'm just a stupid key?" I shouted.

"Danie... That isn't true." Anna cried.

"Daniella.. You are more than that." Harry said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and pushed Anna into the mirror.

Glass shattered down on her and she was cut all over.

Seth growled at me and went to run at me but Tom got infront of me.

"STOP!" Anna yelled.

Seth went over to her and helped her up.

Tom held my bleeding hand in his.

"Danie. You are not just some key. You ARE my sister. You always will be." Anna said and walked over to me.

She took my bleeding hand from Tom.

"See. Your blood." She said.

She held up her now bleeding hand.

"My blood." Said said.

She put our hands together.

"Our blood." She said and smiled at me.

I then smiled too.


End file.
